


Pre-Competition Bliss

by puppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle/pseuds/puppysicle
Summary: "Sneaking kisses (or a little something more) during competition."





	Pre-Competition Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



I know your prompt actually said "sneaking kisses" but uhh... this is immediately what I thought about. Just a little pre-competition fun to get rid of the nerves. ;) Yakov's not having any of it though. So better hurry up, and clean after yourself, boys.

The way Yuri's holding onto JJ's hair has me worried. He might rip off a chunk of that gorgeous hair. But it's JJ, he'll make even a bald spot work. It's the latest undercut trend styled by his beloved Yuri-chan.

 

 

 

Without speech bubbles version:

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweetie~ I hope you like my gift for you! <3
> 
> I honestly was going to try to write for you, but writing really was never my forte. I didn't wanna give you a half-assed rimming fic either, so I decided last minute to give you art instead! I had so much fun (but also pain) doing this. I experimented on a new coloring style, AND I DID A BACKGROUND? I hope I didn't disappoint ;w; Also, I'm pretty sure I had to stay anonymous until reveal but I think I ruined the surprise by writing my twitter handle there.


End file.
